Markers
by SunafterSnow
Summary: AU KH fanfiction. XigDem, mostly. Demyx is the new kid, and it's hard for him. Why does Roxas snub him? Why is Zexy so tense? Why doesn't anyone like him...and why the hell does Axel call him Mary?


DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. At all. It will never belong to me T T;

FULL SUMMARY: Being the new kid is difficult, no matter how sweet and peppy you are. Demyx is the new kid at Twilight High, and many students don't take to him kindly. How'll he do in his new environment?

PAIRINGS IN THIS CHAPTER: Axel/Roxas, Marluxia/Larxene

GENRE: Slight Angst, General, Slight Humor

A/N: Warnings: Bad spelling (if you've read my other stories, seriously, you know not to f-ck with me.) Uhm…that's about it. Language, slight Minor? Dunno. I'll add on warnings as I go along. Rated 'T' for now.

-----

Chapter One

-----

_Pop._

Demyx Nocturne's bubblegum exploded in his face, pasting chewy pink sticky stuff all over his finely shaped lips. Pulling the gooey mess from his features with his slender fingers, he rolled it into a ball and stuck it into a paper tissue wad, tossing it into the trash. Lovely. Right in front of his new school today, first time. Threading his hands into his dirty blonde Mohawk, he rolled his shoulders back and let out a sigh. He could do this. He knew it. Couldn't be that difficult, just walk up the stairs and-

_BBRRRIIINNNNGGG_

Jumping near out of his dirty shoes, Demyx yelped at the sound of the school bell, calling all students in from the grounds of this morning. Teenagers of all shapes and sizes pushed Demyx in with the mob, knocking into him, elbowing him in the sides and face. He pushed his way through the hysteria, finding the safety of a bathroom. Pulling out a wrinkled school map, he leaned against the cold brick wall. His locker was a couple right turns and a left from the school entrance, and his first class was on the third floor. A groan slipped passed his lips, and he stuffed the sheet back into his pocket. He was never going to make it in time, with this crowd in the halls.

Demyx slipped himself back into the mob, trying to blend in, though he stood out like a sore thumb. He looked obviously lost, and happy-face buttons decorated his backpack, all different sizes and colors. Some people even pushed him on purpose, just for the fun of bullying the new boy. Somehow, though, he made it in one piece to his locker. It was rusty and old, and he wrinkled his nose. He loved his mother, but she sure was stupid to send him to this school. He was fine at his Fine Arts school before, but his mum had recently lost her job, and couldn't supply the money to pay for her son's education there. She had to put him here, in public school. _Hard core_ public High School.

To make himself feel a bit better, Demyx began whistling the tune to a familiar song, as he fished his locker combination from the other pocket, and carefully turned the dial to the proper numbers. Biting his lip and silently praying, the lock clicked open. Grinning pleasantly, he laughed in his victory. Good. This was a good sign. Almost none of the new kids from all of the stories he read could unlock their combinations for the first time. The fact that _he_ could, made him very happy.

Popping open the rusty, orange locker door he hung his backpack on a hook inside, and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. Principal Xemnas had told him the teachers would hand out textbooks as required to Demyx, so the boy traveled to his first class with only one notebook, and a blue mechanical pencil. The bell for late students rang out next, and Demyx panicked, picking up his pace down the halls, bracelets on his wrists jingling loudly as he did so, and the water-drop shaped pendant on the silver chain around his neck smacked his chin a couple of times.

All in all, the blonde made it just in time. Another good sign, he decided, as he slipped himself into the classroom, not unnoticed though. All eyes turned in his direction, and the teacher was sitting back casually in his seat, sipping what looked like coffee from a black mug. Demyx supposed he must've looked unusual. His shirt was black with a neon green guinea pig ninja imprinted on it, the back of his shirt reading 'I'M A GUINEA PIG NINJA' in bolder, yellow letters. His jeans were the most normal of him, though they were decorated with fish with a blue pen. The drawings were crudely done, and faded into the fabric from many washings. The right knee of these pants was torn right open, so a decent amount of flesh was viewed.

Next were Demyx's shoes and accessories, not mention his hairstyle. His shoes were tattered and dirty, and once upon a time, they were white. But they had been tainted with markers, now bright colored patterns were scattered over the laces, soles, sides and etc. He wore a good amount of jewelry, silver bangles and rainbow bracelets adorned his forearms affectionately, and his pendant hung from his neck, where a black beaded chocker was placed. Cheap tin rings ornamented his fingers. Then there was his crazy hairstyle. Demyx called it a Mohawk; others mocked it as a mullet. He'd shaved the sides of his head, and let the back grow long, blonde ends reaching his shoulders behind his ears. At his old school, Demyx's style had been appreciated, and admired.

But now, he felt like a freak.

Demyx took a quick look at the classroom, noting only two seats open, before lowering his head. He took in a deep breath, slapped on a smile, and looked up. He waved to the students, and only one person waved back, but it seemed to have been a sarcastic gesture, as the people around the one muffled their laughs. The teacher shot them a sharp look, before beckoning Demyx over. The teacher stood up, and put his mug down.

The teacher was fairly intimidating, but not terrible looking, though he looked out of place in the baby blue polo shirt and black dress shoes and pants. The teacher had long, midnight black dreadlocks, and roughly grown mutton chops curving down his jaw, which suit his broad jaw rather well, and matched his jagged, bushy black brows. He was pretty tall, with a wide, torso and thick arms and legs. His eyes were narrow and judgmental, and the most vivid purple Demyx had seen in his life.

"I'm Professor Xaldin." His voice was cool and collected, and rumbled deeply. "You must be the new student." Demyx gave a brief nod. Prof. Xaldin gave him a heavy clap on the shoulder, and forced him to face foreword, to look at the class. "Class, this is Demyx Nocturne, our new student." The blonde felt uncomfortable under the gazes of everyone. "Say hello."

Some half-hearted hellos were given, but a loud, bossy voice called out, sounding very amused, "Helloooo Mary." Everyone turned their heads, some students gave grins, and Xaldin gave an un-amused grunt. Demyx turned his head to the side, to see a boy almost as strange as he. Flaming red hair, spiky, like from that old hedgehog cartoon. It looked untamable, and wild like the look in his emerald grin eyes, glittering with all sorts of wrong doings, and under these captivating eyes, were two upside down teardrop tattoos (or birthmarks. Demyx could ask him later.) He was either an inch or two shorter or taller than Demyx he couldn't tell so far, and he was much thinner, his hips more defined, stomach more flat, shoulders angular and arms slender. His fingers were long, and his black clothing clung to him like a wet suit. Leather pants, with three buckles hanging off his waistline.

Demyx's darker green eyes turned lower, and marveled in the awesome black, studded boots, then looked back up again. This other boy wore a tight-fit shirt that had blocky red letters imprinted reading: BURN BABY. It looked handmade, and flame decorations were patterned up the sleeves. All in all, he looked very cool to Demyx, so the blonde waved, as was natural to him. The redhead wiggled his skinny, long fingers back, and grinned the most sinister grin Demyx had seen, it looked as if it had come from the devil himself.

Xaldin growled in his throat. "Take your seat, Axel."

Axel. So that's what his name was. A cool name for a cool person. Axel rolled his eyes, and sauntered off near the back, where one of the empty seats was placed, right beside a short, irritated looking blonde boy with big blue eyes. Axel immediately immersed himself in conversation with the blonde, which Demyx thought shouldn't have been any use, for the short boy was reading, and Axel clearly would've been better off talking to the wall. Demyx took in the unusual look of this blonde's hair, which was turned up on the right side, into medium long spikes. He seemed rather mature, and bored, for the way he rested his soft, smooth face in his hand, and he flipped a page lazily.

"Axel! Stop bothering Roxas." Xaldin snapped, and Axel looked up with fire burning in his eyes, and a frown creasing his lips. The teacher looked down at Demyx, and pointed to the other empty seat, which was on the other side of Roxas. "You can sit there, Demyx. Roxas will be sure to help you if you need it, and so will Zexion."

At the mention of their names, the boys looked up. Roxas looked bored still, and gave a half-hearted wave of acknowledgment, before looking back down. He didn't seem to care that much. The other boy, Zexion, seemed to be more ruffled by this, and he was the one to sit in front of Demyx. From this current angle Demyx couldn't see how tall the boy was, but he looked rather…like an emo. Light purple/blue hair grew long in front of his face, and was mostly parted to the right, over one grey eye, which seemed more lifeless than the dead, and when he turned his look to Demyx, the blonde got shivers.

Zexion had a stack of books under his desk, and glasses in one hand (so, obviously he must be smart). But Demyx felt slightly frightened to go near the boy. He just took in another deep breath, gave the teacher a thank you smile and wave, and then took his notebook and pencil to the corner desk. Sitting himself comfortably down tin the cold gray chair, Demyx looked around nervously, before slowly raising his hand.

"Sir, uhm…professor Xaldin, I don't have a textbook."

Xaldin seem to consider this fact for a moment, then nodded. "Right, right. Roxas! Share your textbook." Demyx looked over to the side just in time to catch Roxas rolling his lazy blue eyes. The blonde picked up a shiny text, then plopped it down on Demyx's desk. The taller of the two gave a shy thanks, and opened it up to the page Xaldin had written on the white board.

He took one quick look around. He could feel the tension radiating off of Zexion, and felt bad for having to have been placed here, he could tell he shouldn't talk to Roxas, because he'd probably be snubbed like Axel…Axel himself was still talking to Roxas (or mostly, it seemed, himself) and others gave quick glances Demyx's way, then leaned over to a friend and whispered something.

So much for his good signs.

Looking down at his page, he side.

Now, how was this year going to be?

----

TBC

Review, people. Demyx love x3 some characters may seem OoC because I have only played KHII and not KHI, but I'll still do my best. Hope you liked it, new chapter should be up soon. It turned out shorter than I intended to, but this seemed like a good place to break off. This story is going on a loose storyline, so if you want to give me ideas, ive it to me in a review. o3o


End file.
